1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display device, to an upper container section thereof, and to a method of assembly the display device, and, more particularly, to a display device assembly which can provide a slim display device having a stable mechanical structure.
2. Description of Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used as flat panel displays (FPDs). In general, an LCD includes a liquid crystal panel assembly, which has two, generally rectangular panels having opposed electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD adjusts the amount of light that is transmitted through various areas (pixel areas) of the liquid crystal layer by varying the voltages applied to the opposed electrodes of each area so that liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged in response. An LCD may also include a backlight assembly which provides light that transmits through the liquid crystal layer and to a user. The backlight assembly may include a plurality of lamps, various optical sheets, and a container for holding the lamps and the optical sheets.
Specifically, an LCD module or assembly may comprise a liquid crystal panel sub-assembly and a backlight sub-assembly, and a structural housing which holds together the various sub-assemblies and/or components of the LCD module. The larger an LCD module is, the greater is the mechanical stress that may be applied to the structural integrity of the LCD structural housing and the greater is the risk that the structural housing will fail to properly hold together the various sub-assemblies and/or components of the LCD module in operable alignment and coupling with one another. In addition, the size of an LCD module imposes restrictions on the size and/or complexity of electronic driving elements that may be housed therein for driving a liquid crystal panel sub-assembly of the LCD module. Therefore, the slimmer an LCD is made, the smaller the available space for housing the driving elements of the LCD panel sub-assembly. Thus, when LCD modules are to be made with a slim profile and yet large display areas, problems emerge with regard to mechanical integrity of the module housing and with regard to amount volume (and/or areas) available inside the module for containing support electronics.